


群星之门

by Destiny2265



Category: Thor(Marvel) - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 02:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiny2265/pseuds/Destiny2265
Summary: 目前而言是个纯故事向的剧情，后期可能会有CP，若是有的话也只会是Thor/Loki，其它人物并不会谈恋爱或有相关剧情，如有会提示。Balder拜托Loki寻找一起四十年前李代桃僵的事件，但是在结果之前，意外先至，这一切究竟是报复还是早有安排？在逐渐崩坏的世界下，仍然有一丝虚无缥缈的希望，那就是去往阿斯嘉德！emmmm……算了，我不太擅长写吸引人的梗概，大概就是一张照片引发的血案。





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 0 白鲸鱼酒吧

Loki

雨势没有减小的迹象，这样的天气里还在外面行走就太不明智了。

黑发青年抬起头，白鲸鱼酒吧的霓虹招牌在雨中显得格外显眼，粉红色的灯管忽闪忽闪，勾勒出一头喷水鲸鱼的卡通形象。

在雨滴开始砸得人脑袋疼之前，他成功地走入了这个半埋在地下的酒吧。Loki挑选了一个角落里的位置坐下，他脱掉雨衣，随手搭在椅子上，穿着脏兮兮制服的服务生把他的日常——一扎放了大半个苹果的蜜酒和一只盛着蜂蜜烤鸡腿的碟子砸在他面前的桌子上。他从口袋里摸出几枚硬币，丢在向对方，然后将碟子和杯子拉到自己面前。

他一边享用着食物，目光却没有离开挂在角落里的电视，上面正播放着一段鼓励地球人移民的宣传片，镜头先是扫过了大片金黄色的麦田，随后是一位躺在田埂上闲适地含着一根狗尾草的农夫，当他把遮住脸的帽子挪下来之后，Loki差点呛住，他只得猛灌了好几口蜜酒才喘过气来。

那条宣传片里的演员不是别人，正是他的哥哥——Thor·Odinson，而他们是不折不扣的中庭人——Loki从小就在这个星球上长大，天知道他们从未离开过这个星球，只是最近暴雨来得越来越频繁，破坏力也越来越大，即使没人明说，大部分人也明白了这颗星球正在逐渐变得不适合人类居住。

随着上层阶级的离开，这个地方的繁华景象也即将落幕，大部分时候，留在这里的人不是穷得出不起一个子儿，就是还惦记着能在这个星际贸易港口多捞一笔。而随着地球人的撤离，山达尔人、巴鲁尔人甚至是斯库鲁人和希阿人都开始在这里定居，而种族融合总是不那么顺利的，各种文化互相侵略的同时，地下贸易也不断繁荣，这也是Loki至今还没有离开这个地方的原因。

而他今天来这里并不仅仅是为了躲雨，他是来工作的。一个戴着古怪的头盔，阴沉着脸的男人坐到了他的对面。“抱歉，你挡住我看电视了。”Loki歪了歪脑袋，以示他真的只是想来看看电视而已。

“Loki，我没有时间跟你开玩笑。”对面的男人显得不耐烦地拍了拍桌子，“你最好睁开眼睛看看我是谁。”Loki歪着脑袋将视线从电视的荧幕上拉了回来，在这个男人露出不多的上逡巡良久，然后摇了摇头。

“哎呀！"一支不知道从哪来的叉子直直地向Loki的眼睛飞去，在撞上某道淡绿色的光幕后却改变方向插进了桌子里。虽然对此早有准备，但是对方的狠劲还是吓到了Loki。他悻悻地放下手里的鸡腿，在桌子上揩了揩油，然后从上衣口袋里拿出一个小纸包丢在桌子上。

穿着紫色外衣的男人拿起小纸包，皱了皱眉头：“只有这么一点？这药量甚至撑不过一个礼拜的。”重新捡起鸡腿的Loki听到这话，翻了个大大的白眼，他拿着鸡腿骨指着那个男人，“听着，Magnus，就这点儿我已经是拼了命搞回来的，你该庆幸这里不是地球，我……“Loki的目光突然聚焦到Magnus身后的某处，然后骤然拔高了音量：”我听说在那里像你们这样的会被关进毒气室……”他作了个砍头的动作。Magnus心领神会地用力拍了一下桌子，装作气愤地拂袖而去，悄悄地带走了桌上的小纸包。

他的第二位“顾客”直接把枪拍在了桌子上，“我以非法出售药物罪逮捕你。”面前蓄着棕色短发的青年在Loki对面落座，他回头对着服务生挥挥手，“一扎啤酒，记在这个人账上。”

“Thor要是知道你还在干这种事情，他会……”Balder压低了声线，“是是是，他会用锤子敲碎我的脑袋，谢谢你提醒我噢。”Loki喝掉杯子里混着泡沫的一口蜜酒，“我亲爱的警察老弟，你来这里找我可不会是来传达一下我们其爱的大哥的旨意的吧？”他用小指掏了掏耳朵，看着对方从怀里掏出几张照片。摆在桌子上。

“怎么，你这是要我去冥府捞一个死人？”Balder手里的几张相片上只有一个死去女人的不同角度，“我跟海拉的交情是很好，可是指不定哪天她就会想把我留在地狱里了呢，毕竟像我这么有趣的男人可不多了。”

“不是，这是上周的案件。”Balder在Loki想要发挥他想象力的时候及时打断。

“那我就更没有理由要插手了，这回你们应该集中力量在这个案子上了吧，要是我插手岂不是自投罗网。”

“问题在于，这个女人，早在四十年前就已经过世了。”Balder的眼神顿时黯了下来，里面闪着Loki读不懂的锐利光芒。

“所以……斯库鲁人？在这里的几个种族只有他们有变形成其它种族的能力。”

“不，恰恰相反，我是说，我调用了档案，四十年前的那具尸体，才是斯库鲁人的。”


	2. Chapter 1 礼物

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balder，死了

Thor

他是被门铃的声音惊醒的。

还没来得及整理乱糟糟的金发，他就应着越来越急促的门铃声而去，奇怪的是，当他的双手碰到门把手的时候，门铃声反而停了下来，他从猫眼里往外看，正对着的屋子大门紧闭，合金栅栏门歪向一边收在一起，上面的锈迹与发黄的墙面上的斑驳相互呼应，另一边是副手已经残缺不全的楼梯，以及一眼可以看到的楼梯间的窗户。门外不是他那个龟毛倒让人头皮发麻的经纪人，门外没有人。他小心地打开门，毕竟他在这个星球上还算是一个话题人物，而且并没有打算移居去那个所谓的天堂，在他发表了这样的声明之后，媒体开始疯狂纠缠他，想要从他口中印证各种谣言。

毕竟去了阿斯嘉德的人都再也没有回来，就连音讯也没有。如果说是因为从这颗星球去那边路途遥远可能需要经过几个月甚至几年的话，那么最早的一批移民也该到达了，可是就连他们也没有再向这边传递过哪怕几个字节的消息，而且根据现有的消息，去那边的路程可没有好几光年那么久。*

于是可能知道内幕消息，且经常出现在大众视野里的Thor就顺理成章地成了众矢之的，他们称他为骗子，阿斯嘉德根本不存在的谣言也开始四起，移民计划很可能是一次自杀式探索。

天地良心，他不过是拍了一支广告片而已。而且Thor不想移民的原因只可能是因为他的家人还在这边，以Loki犯下的那些事，他是绝对不可能入选移民计划的，说起这个不省心的弟弟，Thor的太阳穴又开始突突作痛，他使劲揉了揉自己的脑袋。

在他低头的时候发现地上有个用粉红色包装纸扎起来的盒子，还用粉红色的丝带做了一朵花粘在右上角，花的下面夹了一张小纸片，上面写着的讯息代表这个包裹里的东西是赠送给Balder的，还印有生日快乐的字样。Thor撇撇嘴，觉得有种似曾相识的感觉但又说不出是为什么，不过这个包裹没准是警局某个暗恋他第二个弟弟的人送的，于是他捡起这个包裹，放在了出租房中央圆形的餐桌中央。他在心里暗暗吐槽现在的小孩子，就连送礼也不先调查清楚。距离Balder的生日还有好几个月呢，不过Loki倒是会在两天后过生日，Thor在心里暗暗盘算该送他什么礼物比较好，也许一顿胖揍会不错……

阳光透过被几个曲别针夹起来的窗帘的缝隙照射进这间阴暗的小屋子，Thor从散落在沙发上的衬衫里挑出一件味道不那么大的，又扯下一条挂在衣柜外面的牛仔裤，加上眼镜和口罩，就出门了。

他在楼道口遇见了刚加完夜班的Balder。对方的脸色发青，盯着一双布满血丝的眼睛和两个巨大的黑眼圈，脚步似乎都踩在云朵上，就这么飘过一整节楼梯。

“早啊，哥哥。”在路过Thor的时候，他似乎连手也抬不起来了，Thor看见他垂下的手指抽搐了一下，就当作已经打过招呼了。

随着这个星球暴雨的不断升级，气候也变得越来越严酷了，也有这个星球就快不适合生存的流言在散播，于是在内忧外患的夹击之下，犯罪率也呈现上升趋势，最直观的体现就是他那个刚刚当上小组长的弟弟Balder已经连续几个月没有回到他在这个地方租下的房子了，以至于Thor已经把这里当作他自己的临时据点了。看黑眼圈的严重程度，Balder应该已经至少连续工作了72个小时。

“有人送了你一个礼物，在桌子上，可能是你的同事。”毕竟以现在Balder工作的繁忙情况，他是不可能有谈恋爱的余裕的。

“唉？”Balder的动作突然变得灵动了起来，还一把捞起了Thor的手，“是Nanna送的吗？”

Thor一时愣在原地，他也没注意礼物上是否有署名，“那个……我没注意……”但是Balder貌似完全不在意他的回答，而是迅速地进门并嘭地一声关上了门。

Thor略微尴尬地看了一眼自己的手掌，对着已然紧闭的大门喊了一句“我会给你带午饭的。”

接下来发生的事情他记不太清了。

一声巨大的响声后，耳鸣开始充斥他的大脑，眼前的景象开始颤抖，旋转，楼梯间的窗口处照射进来的光在他的视网膜上留下明亮的残影，他想要去扶住墙，但是身体已经不受他的控制，他被气浪掀起，向前扑去。

他知道自己正趴着，趴在楼梯间的拐角处，但是身体没有回馈给他任何触觉，耳鸣还在持续，随后他的脸能感觉到一点地面的冰冷，但是那种感觉也像是麻木感，他看着眼前墙面上那一堆杂乱无章的鞋印，想着那是他们几个兄弟从小一起长大的证明。

随后他能听到一些声响了，但都像是在水下听见的，闷闷的声音，他分不清那些声音是来自哪里或是来自谁。他的意识还在这里，但是大脑已经失去了思考和判断的能力。

然后他能感觉到疼痛，持续的，剧烈的疼痛，有些像是被火灼烧，有些像是被撕扯，夹杂在这些疼痛中的，还有冷。随着时间的推移，疼痛开始逐渐减轻，冷却在加剧。

他眼前的景象开始逐渐暗淡，他似乎看见了一道光，然后又是一道，他想起了那个故事，在故事的末尾，也是在寒冷的地方，小女孩的灵魂随着光芒升入了天国。

我快死了吗？在黑暗逐渐占据他的视野之前，这是他所思考的最后一件事。

 

 

*电磁波在宇宙中（视作真空）也是以光速传播的

*Nanna在北欧神话中是Balder的妻子

*en，就是卖火柴的小女孩


	3. Chapter 2 生日

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第二个Loki视角的章节，下一节会交代更多背景之类的，可惜我这两天脑子不行，连话都说不太清楚……

Loki

“那么，麻烦你了。”

Steve Rogers接过对方手里的委托书，看到末尾潦草的字迹，显然Loki不假思索地就签署了这份文件。虽说他是这里的常客，对这些警员都非常熟悉，这间分局的局长Steve Rogers也不例外，不过大多数时候他们都是在审讯室见面。对方完全没有查看文件内容这种轻率的态度让他有些惊讶。

“你不再查看一下吗？”虽然迅速地签署委托协议对调查来说有着非常大的助力，但这毕竟事关他的前部下的后事，Balder，同时也是桌子对面人的弟弟。

“不用了，你是可信任的。”Loki摸了摸自己的头发，眼神有些游离，显然他现在正处于巨大的焦虑之中，面对突如其来的变故，他显得有些手足无措。“那个，有什么需要我们帮忙的你可以尽管提。”虽然Loki经常仗着自己还不用面对刑罚犯事，但是他的哥哥——那个金发的大个子绝对是个好人，而Steve Rogers——该死的，他自己也是个同情心泛滥的烂好人。而且他想起Loki曾经在老Jack去世前一直悄悄给他送药，见鬼，他根本分不清这个小混蛋是好是坏，还有他现在是不是装出来的。

“谢谢，我还得去医院那边，那么这边就拜托你们了。”

医用凝胶无法覆盖住丑陋的伤口，躺在病床上的人身上缠着层层叠叠的绷带，虽然无菌病房内的温度已经调到适宜的程度，但是身上接满各种监控仪器的样子仍然让人觉得他有些冷。“他现在的恢复速度可以说是个奇迹了，”隔着口罩，大夫在病历卡上记录着今天的给药量。“但是大面积的烧伤和撕裂的创口还是有点大，在皮肤再生的过程中还是会有感染的风险。” Loki站在无菌区域的门口，隔着自动门的玻璃向里看了一眼，有名护士正推着小车从Thor的病房里走出来，小车上摆着几个药品，下面标着生化危险的垃圾桶口挂着一段带着血迹的绷带，“这里签字。”

“嗯，”他接过医生递来的文件，在上面签下自己的名字，“那么，每天都签？”

“不用，只是还没脱离危险期。如果能转入普通病房的话就不需要了。”医生拿回文件，又在上面签了几个字。

“我会来的。”

“等他情况稳定一点，无菌病房也不是不能探望的。”医生隔着口罩对Loki眨了眨眼。他回应给对方一个轻笑，“谢谢。”

“鸭舌帽和墨镜永远是最好的选择。”现在躺在病床上的人曾经这么对他说过，顺手抹掉自己脸上脆皮三明治的碎屑，然后把印着淡红色鸭子头像的油纸揉成一团，投进路边装着枯叶的篮子里。

现在他的手上挎着一只印着同样鸭子头像的塑料袋，被油纸包裹起来的三明治的热度透过衣物的阻隔温温地传递过来，食物的香气也在提醒着他已经好久没有吃过东西了，于是他决定离开这里，可正当他打算快步离开的时候，一个陌生的声音却叫住了他。

“哎，请问，您是3012C病人的弟弟吗？”

他转过身，一位护士正站在那里。“是啊，是的，怎么了？”

“刚才有个快递送到我们这里，说是要给3012C病人的，我们说他还没法醒过来，那个人就说‘转交给他弟弟，瘦瘦高高的那个’。”

Loki的神经瞬间紧绷了起来，他一直认为Balder的死，Thor重伤和之前Balder让他调查的那张照片不无关系，当时连不知情的Thor都被波及，那么知情的自己很可能会是下一个目标，所以他最近出门都选择了Thor曾经使用过的伎俩，高领风衣遮住了他大半张脸，这个季节戴墨镜显然有些反常，风衣加帽子也不是什么好伎俩，只是他不想这么早就暴露在对方的视野之下，而且如果在这里引爆一颗炸弹的话，势必会引起更大的骚乱。

看着护士从台面下拿出一个黄色的信封，Loki长长地松了口气。

他取走信封，还笑着向护士摆了摆手。

可是当他拆开信封，将里面的东西倒出来的时候，全身的血液似乎都被抽干了。

寒意顺着他的脊髓向上攀升。那张相纸的材质他再熟悉不过了。

里面是一张Thor趴在楼梯口狭间的拍立得照片，右下角的拍摄时间显示这张照片摄于事故发生后仅仅一分钟。

他将相纸翻转，后面有一串圆珠笔写成的潦草字迹。

“生日快乐。”


End file.
